Uberhaxornova
Entrance Nova get up from his chair and say "Hello, Let me show you what I got." Powers Special Move 1: Power Armor Special Move 2: Smoke Bomb Special Attack 1: Harpoon Special Attack 2: Shark-o-Matic Ultimate Attack: Herobrine Rises Taunts Nova flips his opponent off in a bit of rage. Victory Victory 1: Laughing like crazy before falling back. Victory 2: Say "That was so fucking bad" with a grin. Victory 3: Say "That the end of my battle" while giving a victory pose. Character Description James Richard Wilson, Jr (born June 1, 1990), known as UberHaxorNova, he is an American Shorty Award Finalist, YouTube commentator, who is mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, being a jerk (according to him), and raging. He has, however, shown softer and serious sides. He is a member of TheCreatureHub, a group of commentators known to play various games together and other areas of entertainment. Nova also has a second channel called "NovaPipeBomb" which is currently only being used for wrestling videos. Nova's primary channel currently has over 2 million subscribers. He has a net worth of over 3.5 million dollars which he has mostly donated to charity as well as put them to use to make the creature office happen. Nova started out making various Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well as continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself. James' videos used to have an intro, in which a pyjak from the popular video game trilogy Mass Effect walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, he has also used artwork or 'title cards' (also called thumbnails) as intros in the past but now only has an outro. James got his hair and beard bleached on Saturday July 26, 2014 for the charity A precious child. His hair was pink and his beard is blonde. Role In Dragon History N/A Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: Boy, And I thought Roshi was weird. Then again You got to try new things to get the fans. Colors/Costumes *Default (Normal Outfit) *Gumby Suit Trivia *So far, He's the only Real Life & Youtuber in the series. *He was made around the same time of the announcement for Emma Goodall replacement with Mileena Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Hero Category:Normal Size Character Category:Youtube Category:TheCreatureHub Category:Real Life